The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy, is a paperback compilation of the Lost File ebooks #7-#9; Five's Legacy, Return to Paradise and Five's Betrayal. It was released on 22nd July 2014, together with Five's Betrayal, shortly before the publication of The Revenge Of Seven which was released on 26th August 2014. About Book Description The perfect companion book to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy is a collection of three action-packed novellas by bestselling author Pittacus Lore! Originally published as the e-novellas Five's Legacy, Return to Paradise, and Five's Betrayal, now, for the first time ever, they are together in one print volume. Five's Legacy tells the story of Five's early years on Earth when he was just a young teen on the run, discovering his abilities and making the wrong kind of friends. Return to Paradise picks up in the aftermath of the Mog attack on Ohio and follows Mark James as he struggles between returning to a normal life and helping John Smith and the others. Five's Betrayal is the exhilarating continuation of Five's story, in which he joins the Mogadorian ranks and must demonstrate his allegiance to them by helping to destroy the other Lorien survivors. You know the truth about the Mogadorians' invasion of Earth and the Garde who will do anything to defeat them—yet there is still so much to learn. The stories in Hidden Enemy will help you get the answers you seek, but they will not help you stop the coming war. Only the Garde can save our planet. Back Cover Description You know we have been betrayed. You must discover why. You must learn the truth. They have put a plan in motion. They have infiltrated your government. They have already turned some of you. They will do whatever it takes to have your planet. The battle lines have been drawn. Whose side are you on? Individual Novellas Five's Legacy In this exciting seventy-five-page prequel companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover the true origins of the traitorous Number Five. Before allying himself with the Mogadorians, before infiltrating the Garde, before committing the ultimate betrayal, Five was in hiding just like the others. But when his Cêpan dies, Five is forced to survive on his own. Eager to finally experience the world he was always kept apart from, Five soon gets involved with the wrong kind of people—the Mogadorians. In Five's Legacy see how one of Lorien's last hopes for survival became one of its most dangerous adversaries. Return to Paradise In this thrilling one-hundred-page prequel companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover what happened in the aftermath of the Mogadorians' attack on Paradise, Ohio, from Mark James—Number Four's bully-turned-ally. After Four leaves town to find the rest of the Garde, Mark is left behind to pick up the pieces. His school has been destroyed, his home burned down, and, worst yet, Mark now knows the horrifying truth: aliens live among us and some of them seek to destroy us. Even with the FBI tailing him and Sarah Hart, Mark tries to return to a normal life. But when Sarah goes missing, he knows he can no longer sit back and do nothing. His quest to find her will lead him to new allies and a startling revelation about the Mogadorians' plan for invasion. Five's Betrayal In this explosive one-hundred-page prequel companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, uncover the truth behind Number Five's unknown history with the Mogadorians. This sequel to I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Five's Legacy finds Number Five entering the ranks of the Mogadorian army. The Mogs have convinced him that they will be the victor in their war for Earth, and Five decides he would rather be on the winning side. Realizing that the only thing that matters is his survival, Five allies himself with the sworn enemies of the Lorien and pledges to help the Mogs take down the very people he was meant to protect. Is he too far gone to be saved? Discover how Five became one of Earth's and Lorien's most dangerous adversaries and decide for yourself. Audiobook The Audio version of Hidden Enemy has a run time of 7 hours and 55 minutes. The Audiobook is read by voice actors; MacLeod Andrews, who reads Five's narration in Five's Legacy and Five's Betrayal; and Johnathan McClain who reads the narration of Mark James in Return to Paradise. Category:Books Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies Category:The Lost Files Bind-Up Novels